Harry Potter und die Klauen der Allianz
by Greater-Good
Summary: Aus dem Tagebuch von Tandja Malzeres; Ich hätte damals nie gedacht was ich erleben würde als ich zu diesem Einsatz aufbrach. Ein Kimerianischer Kriegsveteran wird auf eine Sondermission zum Schutze eines Kindes geschickt. Der Vorteil des Soldaten: Seine Überlegene Ausrüstung. Der Nachteil: Er darf nichts davon Einsetzen.
1. Prolog

_Aus dem Tagebuch von Tandja Malzeres_

_Ich hätte damals nie gedacht was ich erleben würde als ich zu diesem Einsatz aufbrach._

**Ödniswelt Fortunas Hoffnung: 7000 Lichtjahre von Terra entfernt**

Erschöpft saß ich auf den kläglichen Überresten des KI Walkers Aurelia und beobachtete die Zerstörung rundherum.

Die Jagd nach den Verräterregimentern hatte sich ausgezahlt, selbst wenn wir einen so hohen Preis bezahlen mussten.

Die 11 Regimentskampfgruppe existierte offiziell nur noch auf dem Papier.

Zu groß waren die Verluste in der letzten Schlacht gewesen.

Noch waren keine offiziellen Zahlen vorhanden, aber der Blick über das Schlachtfeld offenbarte die Leichenberge drumherum.

Eine Valkyrie überflog meine Position und landete in der Nähe.

Ein eigentlich normaler Anblick der mich aber dann verwunderte, als neben den Feldsanitätern und Pionieren noch zwei Moralspitzel mit ausstiegen.

(Haben die Jungs irgendjemanden Hochrangigen gefangen?)

Noch verwunderter wurde ich als die beiden Agenten des Stand Alone sich in meine Richtung in Bewegung setzten.

Als sie nahe genug waren stand ich wie elektrisiert auf, denn der eine Agent hatte den Rang eines Oberst inne.

„Seien sie gegrüßt Leutnant Malzeres" sagte der Oberst und antwortete auf meinen Militärischen

Gruß."

„Herr Oberst? Wie kann ich ihnen helfen" sagte ich und senkte wieder den Arm.

„Das Stand Alone hat einen Auftrag für sie Leutnant."Kam der Agent sofort zur Sache.

„ Sie sollen nach 5892447.A8. Reisen und ein getarntes Kommandounternehmen führen.

Den Transport wird der Kreuzer Beogh übernehmen und um den Transport ihnen so angenehm wie möglich zu machen werden sie während des Transfers in Cryostasse versetzt. Haben sie noch persönliche Sachen hier, die sie mitnehmen wollen?"

Ich sah den Offizier verwirrt an und suchte in seiner Mimik nach einem Zeichen davon das er mich verarschte.

Als ich nichts davon entdeckte drehte mich Wortlos um, schulterte mein Schwert Blutdurst und griff nach meinem Leeren Phasengewehr.

„Ich habe alles, wir können aufbrechen." meinte ich zum Offizier

Ich kannte schon diese Art von re qui rie rung von meinem Seelenbruder Ishtar, deswegen verwunderte es mich weniger als ich dachte.

Die beiden Agenten gingen voraus und ich folgte ihnen zur Valkyrie.


	2. Chapter 1

Vorwort + Disclaimer

Ich danke erst einmal den Lesern dieser Story das sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machen diese Story zu lesen.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört von den Harry Potter Figuren und Orten nichts. Geistige Eigentumsrechte gehören Joanne K. Rowling

Weitere Personen und Ortschaften in dieser Story entstammen meiner Fiktion (Ausnahme: Teilweise benutze ich reale Ortschaften)

_Aus dem Tagebuch von Tandja Malzeres._

_Noch nie hatte ich eine solche Verschwendung von Steuergeldern zuvor oder danach wie während dieser Mission erlebt._

_Diese Geschichte toppte sogar das Fusionslichtprojekt._

**Montag 28.8.1989**

**Hoher Orbit um Terra; Schlachtkreuzer Beogh**

Kalt. Das war das einzige Gefühl nach dem Aufwachen aus der Cryokammer.

Stabsärzte um schwirrten mich und überprüften Daten.

Sie kamen mir groß vor und ich richtete mich langsam auf.

Als ich an mir runter sah, stellte ich mit Verwirrung fest das ich, nackt war, keine Narben mehr hatte und das was mir einen Schrei entlockte, im Körper eines Kindes steckte.

Schon fast Panisch sah ich mich um und versuchte verzweifelt mein HUD zu aktivieren was mir misslang.

„Alles in Ordnung Leutnant Malzeres?" Fragte mich die Stabsärztin als sie an mich herantrat.

„Nein" war meine knappe und wie ich vermutete panische klingende Antwort.

„Was stimmt den nicht?" fragte mich die Ärztin belustigt.

„Naja mein HUD funktioniert nicht und meine schönen Narben sind entfernt worden aber ansonsten bin ich in Ordnung." ging ich auf ihr Spielchen ein.

„Keine Fragen wegen der Körpergröße?" war die Stabsärztin nun verwirrt.

„Oh die ist nebensächlich. Wichtiger sind mir meine Narben und das HUD.

Sie seufzte, murmelte etwas was verdächtig nach Frontschweinen klang bevor sie anfing sich zu erklären.

„Sie wurden wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten auf eine Stufe Gamma Sondermission beordert. Stufe Gamma bedeutet das auf dieser Mission so wenig Technologie wie möglich benutzt werden kann da sie ansonsten auffallen würden. Die Narben wurden ihnen nicht entfernt sondern wir haben ihre Persönlichkeit in einen Elf Jahre alten, Speziell für diesen Einsatz konstruierten Einsatzkörper transferiert." erklärte sie mir im Lehrerin Ton. Ihr Einsatz beginnt am 1 September und bevor sie fragen wir haben den 27 August also noch 4 Tage um den Körper zu kalibrieren.

Ich zog mich aus der Kapsel und griff nach der daneben liegenden Kleidung um mich anzuziehen.

**Samstag 1.9.1989**

**Terra; London; Kings Cross Bahnhof**

Nun stand ich hier im Herzen Londons auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross und es war zum verzweifeln.

Die Suche nach dem Gleis 9¾ gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht, vor allem dadurch das es scheinbar nicht existierte

Frustriert sah ich mich nochmals um und suchte von oben den Bahnsteig zwischen Gleis neun und zehn ab.

Nichts. Rein gar nichts.

Ich hob meinen Koffer den ich neben mich gestellt hatte wieder auf und machte mich auf den weg zu dem Schaffner den ich in ein Paar Metern Entfernung sah um ihn nach dem ominösen Gleis zu fragen.

Bevor ich ihn aber nach dem ominösen Gleis fragen konnte, kam mir ein schwarz haariger Junge zuvor der scheinbar ebenfalls nach diesem Gleis fragte.

Interessiert und teilweise belustigt hörte ich dem kurzem Gespräch zu wie der Schaffner den Jungen zur Sau machte und ihn zum Teufel scherte.

Der Junge, der einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich war, sah eindeutig verwirrt aus, holte einen Brief heraus und studierte ihn.

Als ich den Brief sah und ihn mit dem Verglich den ich in meinen Händen hielt stellte ich fest das es das selbe Papier war.

Also ging ich auf den Jungen zu und sagte folgendes: „Moin Chummer. Auch auf der Suche nach Gleis 9¾?"

Der Junge sah mich verwirrt an.

Entweder durch meine seltsame Begrüßung oder durch meine Gestalt.

„J..Ja. Du auch?"

Ich nickte nur und sah mich mal wieder um.

Wieder nichts zu sehen.

Oder doch?

Eine kleine Gruppe an Personen ging gerade an uns vorbei.

Ich weiß nicht was auffälliger war.

Ob es nun der Vater war der die moderne Technologie dieser Welt lobzupreissen, das in der Gruppe nur zwei weibliche Personen dabei waren oder was das auffälligste von allem war das sie ausnahmslos alle Rote Haare hatten und seltsame, jedenfalls nicht normale Gewänder trugen.

Dunkel erinnerte ich mich an einen Lehrkurs an der Militärakademie der Allianz auf Circene über Tarnen und Täuschen, diese Gruppe hätte mit Bravur bestanden. Sie waren so auffällig das es wieder unauffällig wurde, weil niemand sie wegen etwas verdächtigen würde.

„Ich habe eine Idee Chummer. Folge mir einfach." meinte ich zu dem Schwarz haarigen dessen Namen ich noch nicht kannte.

Ich hob den wieder abgestellten Koffer hoch und folgte der Rothaarigen Gruppe auf den Bereich der Gleise 9 und 10.

Der schwarz haarige folgte mir und schob seinen Gepäckwagen vor sich her.

Kurz bevor ich mit meinem Anhang die anderen erreichen konnte, blieb ich verwirrt stehen.

Die Terraner sammelten sich um eine der Säulen der Bahnhofs, blickten sich um und dann lief einer von ihnen einfach durch die Säule.

Meine Kampfsinne sprangen an und ich beobachtete die Gruppe genauer.

An ihnen war immer noch nichts auffälliges.

Dafür wurde ich wiederum beobachtet.

Die Frau sah mich an, ging auf mich zu und fragte: „Hallo, auch auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts?"

Ich nickte und schielte zu dem Jungen neben mir.

Er war wie ich verwirrt aber scheinbar nicht so sehr wie ich.

„Kommt man dort zum Gleis 9 ¾?" fragte ich mit Verwunderung.

„Ja. Das Erste Jahr in Hogwarts?" antwortete sie auf meiner Frage mit einer gegen frage.

Wieder nickte ich und und zeigte auf meinen Mitbegleiter der neben mir stand.

„Ich glaube er ist auch dabei." sagte ich und sah mich wieder um.

Zwar fielen wir nicht unbedingt auf aber es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis wir es tun würden.

Zum ersten wegen der ganzen Rothaarigen, zum zweiten wegen der Säule wo der nächste der Rothaarigen verschwand und zu guter Letzt wegen der Ausgehuniform der Deutschen Luftwaffe die auf meine Größe angepasst war und die ich zurzeit trug.

Immer mehr von den Rothaarigen verschwanden durch das Mauerwerk und ich ließ großzügig dem schwarz haarigem Vorrang.

Als alle durch waren sah ich mich noch einmal um, um zu sehen ob ich nicht beobachtet wurde, was nicht der Fall war, atmete tief durch und durchschritt ,mit geschlossenen Augen, die Steinerne Barriere.

Auf der anderen Seite erwartete mich eine Uralte rote Dampflok die auf einem einzelnen Gleis stand.

Auf dem Bahnsteig tummelten sich andere Leute.

Eltern mit ihren Kindern oder wie es im Falle des Schwarz haarigen war, auch einige ohne Begleitung.

Ich ignorierte alles und stieg in den Hogwartsexpress wie es auf meinem schreiben tituliert wurde.

Das finden von einem Leeren Abteil war nicht schwer da wie gesagt noch alle auf dem Bahnsteig waren.

Drinnen setzte ich mich und schob meinen Reisekoffer nach oben.

Aus meinem Rucksack holte ich meine Einsatzmappe heraus mit meinen Missionszielen heraus.

Ich musste schmunzeln als ich auf der Frontseite der eher dünnen Mappe unter dem Wappen des Stand Alone den in Kimerianischen Schriftzug. Mit Reisszähnen und Klauen las.

Ich schlug die Mappe auf und las mir die Einleitung durch.

(Okay. Die Mission ist nicht wie gedacht eine Killmission sondern eine Wachmission.)

Ich las weiter stellte fest das ich ein Kind bis zu dessen Pubertät vor den Shengai beschützen sollte.

Bevor ich weiterblättern konnte ertönte ein schriller Ton und der Zug füllte sich mit lärmenden Schülern.

Kurz darauf fuhr auch der Zug an und es wurde etwas ruhiger auf den Gängen.

Ein heftiges Vibrieren erfasste den Zug und ein Donnergrollen ertönte.

Ich schaute nach draußen und sah einen 48m langen Valkyrie neben dem Zug fliegen.

Ich hörte gedämpfte schreie aus denn anderen Abteilen.

Die Abteiltür ging auf und der schwarz haarige von vorhin stürmte in das Abteil.

Der schwere Truppentransporter begleitete für circa 5 Minuten den Zug bevor er wieder höher stieg um in den Tiefhängeenden Wolken zu verschwinden.

Nachdem die Maschine außer Sicht war setzte ich mich wieder an meinen Platz und beobachtete den Jungen.

Als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bemerkte wo er war sprach er mich an: "Ist hier frei?"

Ich nickte und er verschwand kurz um seinen Koffer hereinzuholen.

„Mein Name ist Markus Treshold und wie heißt du Chummer?"

„Harry Potter und was bedeutet Chummer?" antwortete er mir.

„Chummer ist eine andere Bezeichnung für Kumpel Chummer" meinte ich Grinsend und packte die Mappe wieder in meinen Rucksack.

Ein Weiterer Terraner kam herein.

Er fragte Harry höflich ob hier noch frei wäre aber dieser schaute mich an.

"Kannst dich ruhig setzten Chummer."

Zwei weitere der Rotschöpfe schritten durch die Abteilungstür, unterhielten sich kurz mit dem jungen der sich kurz darauf als Ron vorstellte und verschwanden wieder.

Die Reise zum, wie ich es aus den Gesprächen mit den anderen erfuhr, Internat für Magisch Begabte, Hogwarts verlief ereignislos bis ein blonder Schönling in unserem Abteil auftauchte.

Besagter Schönling hatte zwei seiner Freunde dabei die wohl sein Schlägertrupp darstellen sollte.

„Was gibt's Chummer?" fragte ich freiheraus.

Der Schönling starrte mich an, murmelte etwas was verdächtig nach Muggel klang und sah Harry an.

„Stimmt es das du Harry Potter bist der Junge der Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt hatte"

„Ja"meinte Harry und starrte scheinbar den Blonden an.

„Was willst du hier Malfoy?" fragte Ron und sah ihn Böse an.

„Halt dich raus Weasley. Deine Familie weiß nicht was gut ist. Bestimmt werdet ihr euch bald mit den Muggelgeborenen vermischen"

„Lieber einen Reichhaltigen Genpool als ein durch Inzest verdummter Idiot." sagte ich trocken und holte das Buch Wachen! Wachen! Von Terry Pratchett heraus um darin zu lesen.

Ich konnte nicht sehen wie Malfoy wütend wurde aber das rascheln seiner Kleider als er sich in Bewegung setzte war Zeichen genug.

Bevor ich reagieren konnte ertönte ein lauter Schrei und an der Hand von einem der Schläger hing eine kleine Ratte die sich am Handgelenk Festgebissen hatte.

„Krätze" brüllte Ron als die Ratte von dem Typen gegen das Fenster geschleudert wurde.

Die drei verschwanden schnell, wahrscheinlich aus Angst vor weiteren Ratten oder weil ein Mädchen heran rauschte und nachfragte ob alles in Ordnung war.

»Was war hier los?«, sagte sie und blickte uns an.

Ron packte Krätze am Schwanz und hob ihn hoch.

„Ich denke, er ist k. o. gegangen" sagte Ron zu Harry und mir gewandt.

Er besah sich Krätze näher und musterte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick.

Mir fiel auf das ihm eine Klaue fehlte.

„Wer ist dieser Malfoy überhaupt?" fragte ich in die Runde.

„Ich hab von seiner Familie gehört" sagte Ron in düsterem Ton.

„Sie gehörten zu den Ersten, die auf unsere Seite zurückkehrten, nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer verschwunden war. Sagten, sie seien verhext worden. Mein Dad glaubt nicht daran. Er sagt, Malfoys Vater brauchte keine Ausrede, um auf die dunkle Seite zu gehen."

Er wandte sich dem Mädchen zu.

„Können wir dir behilflich sein?"

„Ich schlage vor, ihr beeilt euch ein wenig und zieht eure Umhänge an. Ich war gerade vorne man sagte mir das wir gleich da sind. Ihr habt euch nicht geschlagen, oder?

Ihr könntet noch Schwierigkeiten bekommen noch bevor wir ankommen."

„Die Ratte hat uns verteidigt wir haben keinen Finger gerührt" sagte ich ruhig und blätterte um.

„Nebenbei könntest du bitte raus gehen damit wir uns in unsere tollen Schulrobben werfen können. Mir macht es nicht aus dabei von weiblicher Begleitung beobachtet zu werden aber ich weiß nicht wie es bei dir und den anderen beiden aussieht." meinte ich noch ruhig und klappte, nachdem ich ein Lesezeichen eingefügt hatte, das Buch zu.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und der Zug wurde immer langsamer.

In der Fernen Dunkelheit erkannte ich die schemenhaften Umrisse eines Schlosses.

(Das soll also Hogwarts sein?)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehört von den Harry Potter Figuren und Orten nichts. Geistige Eigentumsrechte gehören Joanne K. Rowling

Weitere Personen und Ortschaften in dieser Story entstammen meiner Fiktion (Ausnahme: Teilweise benutze ich reale Ortschaften)

_Aus dem Tagebuch von Tandja Malzeres._

_Mein erster Eindruck von Hogwarts war: erbärmlich._

**Samstag 1.9.1990**

**Terra; Irgendwo in den Schottischen Highlands; Hogsmaede Bahnhof**

Ich stieg mit meiner Schulrobbe aus dem Zug.

Überall waren Gespräche zu hören und eine Laute Stimme erhob sich zwischen ihnen.

„Alle Erstklässler zu mir." Schrie eine tiefe männliche Stimme und die Menge setzte sich zögerlich in Bewegung.

Ich folgte ihnen und ließ meinen Blick über den Bahnhof schweifen.

Eine riesige haarige Gestalt war zu erkennen die die Erstklässler zu sich rief.

Als wir uns um ihn herum versammelt hatten befahl er uns ihm zu folgen und die Schülerschaft setzte sich in Bewegung.

Ich folgte der Schar von Schülern den Abhang hinab.

Es war erstaunlich Still um uns herum und in der Dunkelheit war etwas entfernt die Silhouette des Schlosses Hogwarts zu sehen.

Am Ufer des Sees waren Boote, die uns zum Schloss übersetzten.

Ich sah von den Booten in Richtung Schloss und eine Gänsehaut überfiel mich.

Kurze Erinnerungsfragmente an die Katastrophe von vor ein paar Jahren geisterten in meinem Verstand umher und verschwanden wieder so schnell wie sie gekommen waren.

„Nicht mehr als vier in einem Boot!" schrie der Riese.

Ich folgte, mit großem Widerwillen und vor allem Vorsichtig, Harry und Ron in eins der Boote und das Mädchen mit dem üppigen braunen Haarschopf folgte mir. Nachdem alle in Booten saßen ging die Fahrt zum Schloss los.

Während der Überfahrt ignorierte ich alles andere und überprüfte das Schloss zumindest von außen nach gut zu verteidigenden Positionen und musste mit Enttäuschung feststellen das diese Anlage nicht den Anforderungen eines Modernen Schlachtfeldes gerecht wurde.

(Mauern zu dünn, Fenster zu groß, keine Sichtbaren Verteidigungssysteme.

Ein Extraktionsteam wird hier ohne Problem rein und raus kommen und die ganze Anlage schreit danach durch ein Sturmangriff geschleift zu werden. Das wird ein Höllenjob und ich weiß nicht einmal wer meine Zielperson ist. Hoffentlich ist er kurz vor der Pubertät damit es schnell geht.)

Ich verfluchte immer noch die Tatsache das ich mein Gepäck im Zug zurücklassen musste und nicht persönlich mitnehmen konnte.

Der Koffer war mit einer normalen Splittergranate gesichert die Hochgehen würde wenn man nicht wusste wie man ihn aufmachen sollte und das wenige im Rucksack enthielt nur meine Ausgehuniform, das Buch und das wichtigste, die Kimerianischen Einsatzorder in der Mappe.

Wenn ich den Einsatzordner jetzt dabei hätte, wäre das die perfekte Möglichkeit trotzt der Dunkelheit nun zumindest mehr über die zu bewachende Person zu erfahren was bisher nicht möglich war.

Die Finsternis machte mir dank der Bioware Implantate in den Augen nichts aus.

Ich sah wie wir uns einem Felsmassiv näherten und zog den Kopf ein.

„Zieht die Köpfe ein es geht unterirdisch." meinte ich zu meinen Begleitern.

Ich spürte die Verwunderung der anderen 3 aber als der Bärtige Riese das gleiche mit seinem lauten Organ sagte, folgten sie meinem Beispiel.

Am Zielort der kurzen Fahrt, einem kleinen Dock, war ich der erste der den Holzsteg betrat.

Fahrten über Wasser, egal wie kurz sie waren, machten mich immer noch nervös.

Wieder folgte die Meute dem Riesen, diesmal durch einen relativ dunklen Gang wobei man eine Steigung merkte.

Wir kamen ziemlich unspektakulär circa 20 Meter vom Eingangsportal entfernt aus der Erde und gingen zur selbigen.

Der Riese schlug dreimal Kräftig gegen das Tor aus Eiche und es öffnete sich ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen.

**Samstag 1.9.1989**

**Terra; Irgendwo in den Schottischen Highlands; Hogwarts**

Vor uns stand eine Ältere Frau mit einer ziemlich strengen Miene.

(Sie muss wohl eine der Lehrerinnen sein. Vielleicht sogar die Direktorin höchst persönlich.)

„Die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall. sagte der Riese gerade zu ihr.

„Danke, Hagrid. Ich nehme sie dir ab."

Hagrid, der Riese, zog die Torflügel weit auf und wir betraten die Eingangshalle in die zwei Shilka's nebeneinander hätten stehen können.

Fackeln beleuchteten die Halle und wir lauschten der Ansprache der Professorin.

(Ach du Heilige Scheiße. Dies wird meine Aufgabe erschweren. Wenn ich Pech habe lande ich in einem anderen Haus als meine Zielperson. Dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal welchen Geschlechts sie ist.) dachte ich mir als Professor McGonagall geendet hatte.

Ich entfernte mich etwas von den anderen, lehnte mich an eine Wand und atmete tief durch und beobachtete die anderen.

Die ganzen Erstklässler sahen ziemlich nervös aus aber das waren nicht nur sie.

(Mal sehen durch was wir geprüft werden. All zu schwer kann es nun auch nicht wieder sein wenn ich mir die anderen ansehe.)

Bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken über die Prüfung machen konnte ertönten Schrei und ich ging Instinktiv in die Hocke und wollte meine Waffe ziehen.

Die Adrenalindrüse begann Enzyme in mein Blut zu Pumpen und mich in einen Modus auf zu putschen wo ich alles zerfleischen wollte. Der Griff unter die Robe um die Schwere Kampfpistole zu ziehen ging daneben und ich realisierte das die Waffe in meinem Koffer war.

Fast durchsichtige Gestalten schwebten durch die Wände und ich beobachtete sie argwöhnisch, bereit bei dem ersten Anzeichen einer aggressiven Handlung zu agieren und anzugreifen.

„Oh neue Schüler. Werdet gleich ausgewählt, nicht wahr? g fragte das Wesen Lächelnd was ich irgendwie Grotesk fand.

Mein Sinne warnten mich, das ich beobachtet wurde und nachdem ich mich wieder aufgerichtet hatte sah ich mich unauffällig um und konnte einen Geist sehen der wiederum mich beobachtete.

Da scheinbar keine Direkte Gefahr drohte begann ich die Produktion meiner Drüse zu drosseln und gleichzeitig gab ich den Befehl an die Phatogenabwehr teile des Adrenalins aus meinem Körper zu entfernen.

„Verzieht euch Jetzt" sagte eine strenge Stimme. „Die Einführungsfeier beginnt."

Der Prof. war zurückgekehrt.

Die Wesen verschwanden durch verschiedene Wände.

„Und ihr stellt euch der Reihe nach auf" uns an.

Ich stellte mich an letzter Stelle auf und folgte den anderen im Gänsemarsch in die große Halle.

Der Vorteil der Letzte zu sein war es das ich erst einmal die Situation in der Halle beobachten konnte und was mir wichtiger war, meinem Körper die zeit geben konnte das restliche Adrenalin aus meinem Körper zu entfernen.

Wir betraten eine große Halle mit sehr vielen Schülern. Nach einem schnellen Blick schätzte ich sie auf circa 800 uns eingeschlossen.

Drei der Rotschöpfe, die ich auf dem Bahnhof gesehen hatte saßen an dem Tisch ganz links.

Leider konnte ich außer dem Lehrertisch ganz vorne nichts sehen bis auf McGonogall die neben etwas stand und ihrer Körperhaltung nach etwas in der Hand hielt.

Plötzlich begann etwas zu singen:

„Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen

sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.

Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,

wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,

denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,

man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine

du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,

dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,

habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!"

Während des Gesangs musste ich mich zusammenreißen um nicht wieder meinen Drüsen den Befehl zu geben Adrenalin zu produzieren.

Deswegen sah ich mich wieder um und sah mir die Decke an um einen Überblick über den Raum zu erhalten.

Mit erstaunen musste ich feststellen das wir keine Decke hatten sondern der freie Himmel zu beobachten war.

Neu war mir so was zwar nicht, gab es in der Allianz Hologrammprojektoren, aber der Anblick war trotz allem atemberaubend.

Das rascheln von Papier lies meinen Blick wieder nach vorne schwenken.

„Wenn ich euch aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann" sagte der Professor. „Abbott Hannah"

Das blonde Mädchen stolperte vor mir aus der reihe und schritt nervös nach vorne und verschwand aus meiner Sicht als sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte.

»HUFFLEPUFF!«, rief der Hut.

Der Tisch zur Rechten johlte und klatschte, als Hannah

aufstand und sich bei den Hufflepuffs niederließ.

Ich war verwirrt entspannte mich dann aber.

Ich ging davon aus das die Auswahl schwerer war.

Ein weiteres Mädchen namens Susan Bones kam nach Hufflepuff.

Terry Boot war der erste Ravenclaw was dem Tisch links Jubel bereitete.

Milicent Bulstrode war die erste Slytherin und schritt erhobenen Hauptes zum Tisch ganz rechts.

Das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren das ich im Zug kennen gelernt hatte wurde eine Gryffindor.

Erst jetzt erfuhr ich das sie Hermine Granger hieß.

Der blonde Schönling aus dem Zug kam genau wie seine beiden Schläger nach Slytherin.

Als der Name von Harry ertönte wurde Gemurmel in der Halle laut.

Dort erlebte ich zum allerersten mal das der Hut scheinbar etwas länger brauchte um ihn in ein Haus einzugliedern.

Als der Hut Gryffindor ausrief brach an dem selbigen Tisch ein gewaltiger Sturm an Jubel aus.

Mit am lautesten waren die beiden Rotschöpfe, die wie ich nun feststellte Zwillinge waren.

Ich kam noch vor Ron an die Reihe und als mein Name ausgerufen wurde schritt ich mit einem militärischen Schritt nach vorne.

Der Hut den ich nun sah, war alt und zerschlissen.

Ich versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, konnte mir aber eine gewisse Nervosität nicht verkneifen, als ich mir den Hut aufsetzte.

Eine Leise und sehr hohe stimme die fast nervig war ertönte in meinen Ohren.

„Oh der zweite Schüler dieses Jahr der sehr schwierig ist. Du kombinierst viele Fähigkeiten.

Mut, Tapferkeit, treue, List und Tücke. Aber ich sehe auch einen gewaltigen Zorn und auch Hass in dir Brodeln und da ist etwas was mir als Hut angst macht. Eine Macht um strömt dich die dich eines Tages auffressen wird. Nun sage mir peregrinus scholasticus, woher kommst du?"

Ich schwieg zuerst und begann dann ein Mantra in meinem Kopf entstehen um meinen Geist zu schützen.

Erst als die geistige Barriere stand formte ich in meinem Geist die Gedanken um meine gestohlene Identität.

Ich bin ein einfacher Mensch aus der Ferne der den Pfad der Magie gehen will.

Ich hoffte es reichte was ich gesprochen hatte weil der Hut daraufhin ziemlich lange schwieg.

Ich betete zur Maschinengöttin das es schnell gehen würde den das Mantra aufrecht zu erhalten zerrte immer mehr an meinen Kräften die mir, dank des schwachen Körpers, nicht gerade üppig vorhanden waren.

Dann kam die Erlösung in Form eines: „Gryffindor" was dafür sorgte das ich den Hut abnahm und erst einmal tief durch atmete.

Unter Applaus der anderen Gryffindors schritt ich zum Tisch und setzte mich Harry gegenüber.

Neben ihm schwebte das Wesen was mich vorhin in der Eingangshalle beobachtet hatte und mich nun wieder beobachtet.

„Seid gegrüßt junger Treshold. Ihr seht ziemlich argwöhnisch aus."

(Selber)

„Seid gegrüßt wertes Wesen. Dürfte ich euch nach eurem Namen und der Bezeichnung eurer Art fragen?"

Antwortete ich und sah ihn an.

Das bleiche Wesen erschrak leicht und stellte sich vor: „Entschuldigt. Mein Name ist der Fast Kopflose Nick. Und ich bin ein Geist."

(Okay mich kann glaube ich nichts mehr schocken.)

„Gryffindor" schrie gerade der Hut und als ich den Kopf drehte sah ich wie Ron auf uns zu schritt.

Von den unverteilten war nur noch ein Junge übrig namens Zabini, der nach Slytherin kam.

Vorne am Tisch der Lehrer stand ein Alter Mann auf.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte

ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek!

Danke sehr!«

Ich war entsetzt.

So etwas stupides hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört aber der Rest der Schülerschaft schien es zu gefallen den sie applaudierten und jubelten ihm zu.

Mein Blick schweifte an dem Alten vorbei um sich die anderen Lehrer anzusehen.

Der Riese war auch dabei. (Unauffällig. Unauffällig. Holla was haben wir denn da.)

Ein Mann, eindeutig nicht Südländischen Ursprungs, trug einen Turban.

(Ein Islamist? Naja Sachen gibt es auf dieser Welt. Ob es hier auch zum 10 Minuten Krieg kommt?)

Links neben ihm saß eine ziemlich bleiche Gestalt die ich zurzeit als nebensächlich abtat weil sich etwas vor meiner Nase tat.

Essen.

Mitten aus dem Nichts war Essen auf dem Tisch erschienen.

Das stammeln aus meinem Mund war Filmreif, vor allem da es nicht gespielt war.

„Was ist los Markus?" fragte mich Ron.

„Da.. da.. das Essen." stammelte ich

„Was ist damit?" wieder Ron während er sich den Teller voll schlug.

„Das ist unmöglich. Die Energie die dabei benötigt wird um das ganze Zeug zu transportieren ist gewaltig." meinte ich.

Der Geist lachte amüsiert.  
„Muggelgeboren oder?" fragte er.

Ich nickte wortlos.

„Mach dir nichts daraus das ist die Magie von Hogwarts."

„Aber wie Funktioniert das?"

„Das musst du selber herausfinden."

Vorsichtig griff ich mit dem Vorhandenen Besteck nach einem Steak auf Englische Art zubereitet, legte es auf meinen Teller und beäugte es Kritisch.

Es sah aus wie ein Steak aus einem Bilderbuch.

Vorsichtig und entgegen meiner Militärischen Ausbildung, schnitt ich ein Stück ab und aß es.

Der Geschmack explodierte in meinem Mund.

Das war das Beste was ich je gegessen hatte und die Tatsache das ich seit heute Morgen Außer einem

Kaffee nichts zu mir genommen hatte sorgte dafür das ich reinhaute.

Während ich schweigsam meine Essen verspeiste verlagerten sich die Gespräche meiner Erstsemesstler Kollegen in Richtung der Familien.

Ron erzählte gerade über seinen älteren Bruder namens Bill der in Afrika für Gringotts als Fluchbrecher tätig war.

„Wie sieht es bei dir aus Markus." Fragte mich der Halbblütige Seamus.

„Meines Wissens nach bin ich ein Muggelgeborener" meinte ich.

„Sicher bin ich aber mir nicht weil ich ein Waise bin." Warf ich noch schnell hinterher.

Hermine sah mich musternd an.

„Du hattest im Zug eine Uniform an. Ich frage mich woher du die hasst und woher du eigentlich herkommst.

Ein Britische war es jedenfalls nicht."

Ich seufzte leicht.

„Dazu muss ich etwas weiter ausholen. Ich bin Waise und bin bei meinem Bruder aufgewachsen der ein Soldat der Deutschen Luftwaffe ist.

Groß geworden bin ich beim FlaRak Geschwader 57 in beschaulichen Stadum an der Norddeutschen Grenze."

„Du bist ein Kraut? „ unterbrach mich Seamus.

Ich sah ihn böse an kam aber zu der Entscheidung ihn zu ignorieren.

Nach dem Tod meiner Eltern, wohnte ich erst einmal für kurze Zeit in der Kaserne aber irgendwie kam es

dann dazu das ich dortblieb. Seitdem bin ich schon inoffiziell ein Soldat.

„Cool kannst du auch mit diesen ganzen Muggelgeräten umgehen." Das war Ron.

„Welche?" war meine Gegenfrage.

„Es hieß Färnsäher und Telfön oder so."

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an bevor bei mir der Groschen fiel.

„Ach du meinst Fernseher und Telefon. Ja damit kann ich umgehen und so einiges weiteres."

„Was denn sonst noch" Hermine

„Ach ich kann auch mit Schusswaffen umgehen. Ich habe die Schützenmedallie in Silber der Infanteriewaffen der Bundeswehr." Sagte ich zu ihr während ich mich über meinen Pudding hermachte.

Fast jeder an dem Tisch, bis auf den Geist, sah mich entsetzt an.

Bevor es zu einem Sturm der Entrüstung kommen konnte was ein Verrückter wie ich hier tat wurde ich von dem Direktor; Dumbeldore; gerettet.

„Ähm - jetzt, da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, nur

noch ein paar Worte. Ich habe ein paar Mitteilungen zum

Schuljahresbeginn. Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der

Wald auf unseren Ländereien für alle Schüler verboten ist. Und

einigen von den älteren Schülern möchte ich nahe legen, sich

daran zu erinnern."

(Verboten Verboten? Das ist perfekt für mich. Jetzt heißt es nur noch herausfinden wie weit die Antitechnologielinie in den Wald hineinreicht.)

„Außerdem hat mich Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, gebeten,

euch daran zu erinnern, dass in den Pausen auf den Gängen nicht

gezaubert werden darf Die Quidditch-Auswahl findet in der zweiten Woche des

Schuljahrs statt. Alle, die gerne in den Hausmannschaften spielen

wollen, mögen sich an Madam Hooch wenden.

Und schließlich muss ich euch mitteilen, dass in diesem Jahr

das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock, der in den rechten

Flügel führt, allen verboten ist, die nicht einen sehr

schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen."

(Al zu schmerzhaft wird es schon nicht werden und diese Liste klingt interessant. Mal sehen was darauf ist und ob ich was finde was nicht verboten ist und ich dann nutzen kann.)

„Bevor wir nun zu Bett gehen noch einmal die Schulhymne, jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie."

Und alle Schüler sangen begeistert.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,

bring uns was Schönes bei,

Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern,

wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei.

Denn noch sind unsre Köpfe leer,

voll Luft und voll toter Fliegen,

wir wollen nun alles erlernen,

was du uns bisher hast verschwiegen.

Gib dein Bestes - wir können's gebrauchen,

unsere Köpfe, sie sollen rauchen!

Ich sang natürlich mit wobei ich mich am Rhythmus der Weasley Zwillinge orientierte.

Als alle geendet hatten, sprach der Direktor wieder: „So liebe Vetrauensschüler führt bitte die Erstklässler nun zu ihren Wohntürmen."

Meine Schulkameraden und ich folgten dem Vetrauensschüler Percy in Richtung Ausgang.

Wir gingen durch die Eingangshalle hindurch, folgten den Treppen hoch und blieben kurz in einem Gang stehen wo eine Reihe von Spazierstöcken in der Luft schwebten.

Percy machte einen Schritt nach vorne und das was dann kam sorgte dafür dass ich wieder mich Kampfbereit machte.

Einer der Stöcke flog auf Percy zu, verfehlte ihn knapp und segelte weiter.

Ich konnte sehen das er mich zwar verfehlen würde ich ihn aber auffangen könnte was ich dann auch tat.

In einer fließenden Bewegung fing ich denn Stock und benutzte ihn um einen zweiten abzufangen der fast eins der Mädchen, Parvati wenn ich mich nicht irrte getroffen hätte.

„Peeves. Zeig dich oder ich erzähle es dem Baron."

Ein Ploppen ertönte und ein Geist erschien.

„Ohhhh wie niedlich. Erstklässler." Sagte der Geist.

Er rauschte auf uns zu und wir alle duckten uns als er vorbeiflog.

„Verschwinde von hier und nerve etwas anderes Peeves oder der Baron erfährt davon. Ich meine es ernst."

Man sah Percy an das er Wütend und besorgt war.

Der Geist Peeves streckte uns die Zunge heraus und ich unterdrückte den Impuls vorzustürmen und sie ihm herauszureißen was sich so oder so als sinnloses Unterfangen herausstellen würde.

Es war ein Geist, also etwas körperloses.

Endlich verschwand er und wir setzten unseren Weg fort.

Ich beschleunigte mein Tempo und ging neben Percy her.

„Was war das?"

Percy sah mich kurz von der Seite an bevor er so antwortete dass es die ganze Gruppe hörte.

„Das war Peeves der Poltergeist. Nehmt euch vor ihm in Acht denn selbst wir Vertrauensschüler können ihn nicht kontrollieren. Das kann nur der Blutige Baron."

Nach einem kurzen Marsch erreichten wir ein Porträt einer etwas dicklicheren Frau in Rosa Kleidern.

„Passwort?" fragte sie und ich wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Caput Draconis" antwortete Percy und das Porträt klappte zur Seite.

Es zeigte sich ein Loch durch das wir hindurchkletterten.

Auf der anderen Seite kamen wir in einem großen Raum an in dem mehrere Sitzmöglichkeiten waren.

Zwei Treppen führten aufwärts und Percy bewegte sich zu einer der beiden.

„Die Mädchen bitte hier entlang. Ihr Zimmer ist im Ersten Stock." Sagte er und die genannten verschwanden die Treppe hinauf.

„Die Jungs hier entlang bitte."

Wieder folgten wir ihm und kamen an ende in einem Zimmer an wo 5 Betten waren.

Mein Koffer und mein Rucksack standen neben einem Bett.

Müde ging ich darauf zu und überprüfte kurz den Inhalt des Rucksacks bevor ich die Sicherung des Rucksacks aufhob.

Später am Abend, nachdem alle in ihren Betten lagen stand ich auf, nahm die Einsatzmappe und ging zum Fenster.

Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken als ich nach kurzem Suchen das Bild gefunden hatte das ich gesucht hatte.

Grinsend ging ich wieder zu Bett und Schlief ein.

(Das werden ein paar interessante Jahre.)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mir gehört von den Harry Potter Figuren und Orten nichts.

Geistige Eigentumsrechte gehören Joanne K. Rowling

Weitere Personen und Ortschaften in dieser Story entstammen meiner Fiktion (Ausnahme: Teilweise benutze ich reale Ortschaften)

_Aus dem Tagebuch von Tandja Malzeres:_

_Ich wusste das meine Biochemie anders war als die eines Menschen, ich hätte aber nie gedacht das die Gefahren für meinen Körper so hoch waren._

**Freitag**

**Terra; Irgendwo in den Schottischen Highlands; Hogwarts**

Es war eine Scheisswoche die gerade hinter mir lag.

Die Information das ich ein Soldatenkind war, hatte sich ziemlich schnell verbreitet, aber nicht den erhofften Effekt in Form eines Shengai gebracht.

Um Harry herum gab es eine gewaltige Gerüchteküche, wegen dieser, wie ich aus verschiedenen Gesprächen erfuhr, Lord Voldemort Geschichte.

Ich verstand bis heute nicht wieso sie sich so vor ihm fürchteten.

Ja okay, der Mann war böse bis zum bitteren Ende aber ich hatte in meiner Dienstzeit schon weitaus schlimmere Massenmörder bekämpft.

Zurzeit saß ich im Zaubertränkeunterricht und trotz des Lehrers, dem ich eine große Abneigung zuschrieb, war dies eines der leichteren Fächer für mich persönlich.

Ich hatte dank dem Mnemoverstärker und meinem Diplom in Biologie keine Probleme mit dem Theoretischen Teil.

Auch wenn der Praktische teil wegen mir unbekannter Gründe, ziemlich problematisch war.

Ich konnte weder in Zauberkunde noch in Verwandlung meine magischen Energien Fokussieren.

Ein Glücksfall zurzeit war der Unterricht von Professor Quirell, der nur den Theoretischen Teil durchnahm.

Das ich in fast allen Fächern mit dem überaus nervösen Neville Longbottom zusammenarbeitete war ebenfalls nicht sehr hilfreich.

Der Mann im Fach Zaubertränke, Snape, hatte ein Talent Leute sehr nervös zu machen.

„Treshold, was ist ein Bezoar." fragte er mich nachdem Harry die Antwort auf seine zweite Frage nicht wusste.

„Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege." antwortete ich.

„Und wofür wird er verwendet?" war die nächste Frage.

„Sie werden zum Brauen von Tränken gebraucht die Gifte neutralisieren. In seltenen Fällen werden sie als magische Kerne von Zauberstäben benutzt."

Professor Snape sah mich Stirn runzelnd an, akzeptierte aber dann meine Antwort.

„Potter was ist der unterschied zwischen Wolfshut und Eisenwurz?"

Ich dachte kurz über diese Frage nach und genau wie ich hob Hermine ebenfalls ihre Hand zur Antwort.

Man ignorierte uns als Harry „Ich weiß es nicht Sir." stotterte.

„Zu deiner Information, Potter, Affodill und Wermut ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, dass er als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt ist. Mister Treshold hatte recht mit seiner Vermutung wegen dem Bezoar, selbst wenn ich bezweifle das er nicht geraten hatte. Was Wolfshut und Eisenwurz betrifft so handelt es sich um die gleiche Pflanze unter dem Namen Aconitum. Noch fragen? Und warum schreibt ihr es euch nicht auf."

Ich griff nach Feder und Pergament, verfluchte das ich keinen Kugelschreiber nutzen konnte, und schrieb es auf.

Neville der etwas länger als ich brauchte, sah auf mein Blatt Papier und starrte mich dann an.

„Wie kannst du das lesen Treshold?"

Ich sah ihn an, sah auf das Pergament und dann wieder zurück zu Neville.

„Was meinst du Chummer?"

„Du hast die schlimmste Sauklaue die ich bisher gesehen habe. Selbst mein Großonkel Algie schreibt besser als du obwohl er Analphabet ist."

Ich schaute wieder von meinen Notizen auf und blickte ihn Böse an.

„Ich hoffe das war ein Scherz."

Bevor er mir eine Antwort geben konnte wurde ich vom Lehrer unterbrochen.

„Treshold und Longbottom. Je 15 Punkte Abzug wegen privaten Gesprächen im Unterricht."

Ich wollte protestieren, aber als ich in die schwarzen, kalten Augen des Lehrers blickte sah ich sofort das jeder Protest sinnlos war.

Schweigend wandte ich mich wieder meinen Notizen zu und hörte denn Anweisungen des Lehrers zum Brauen eines Trankes zur Heilung gegen Furunkel zu.

**Unbekanntes Einsatzdatum**

**Terra; Irgendwo in den Schottischen Highlands; Hogwarts**

Stille umfing mich.

Verwirrt öffnete ich meine Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder als ich pochende Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Ich entschied mich meine Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren und öffnete wieder meine Augen um die Umwelt, wenn auch verschwommen, wahrzunehmen.

Ich lag im Krankenflügel des Internats und sah nachdem sich mein Blick fokussierte in das besorgte Gesicht von Neville.

„Was los, Chummer?" fragte ich schwach.

Neville, der nun noch besorgter mich ansah, stand auf und stammelte eine Entschuldigung: „Es tut mir so leid was passiert ist Markus. Ich wusste nicht das der Kessel explodiert wenn ich die Wellhornschnecken dazugebe."

Stöhnend richtete ich meinen Oberkörper auf und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du damit das der Kessel explodiert ist, Chummer?"

Ich war besorgt das ich mich zurzeit nicht erinnern konnte was passiert war, schob es aber auf den Schock.

„Was habe ich ansonsten noch so verpasst. Warf ich noch schnell hinterher."

„Nun ja Snape ist explodiert vor Wut und wir beide wurden zur Krankenstation gebracht. Nachdem die Schulärztin dich mit ein paar Heiltränken behandeln hatte bist du Zusammengebrochen. Ich weiß nicht genau wie das passiert ist aber sie meinte irgendetwas davon das dein Körper anders auf die Heilpraktiken reagiert und normale Methoden nicht funktionierten."

„Ganz richtig Mister Longbottom." unterbrach die Schulärztin Neville, während sie heran schritt.

Mit einem Fachmännischen Blick und durch Unterstützung eines Diagnosezaubers überprüfte sie meinen Körper.

Ich betete ab dem Zeitpunkt des Zaubers zu der Maschinengöttin das meine Bioware nicht auffallen würde, entspannte mich aber wieder etwas weil das bestimmt noch nicht aufgefallen war.

Wäre es nämlich aufgefallen würde es hier nur so von Polizisten und anderem, viel schlimmeren in Form von Wissenschaftlern, wimmeln.

„Wie fühlen sie sich Mister Treshold?" wandte sie sich an mich.

„Naja ich habe Kopfschmerzen und meine Muskeln im gesamten Körper schmerzen. Außerdem fehlen mir da ein paar Erinnerungen."

„Sie haben da einen beeindruckenden Körper Mister Treshold. Der aber sehr auffällig ist. Wussten sie das ihre Nieren stark vergrößert sind?"

Ich nickte während ich sie abschätzte, wie viel sie über meine Biomodifikationen wusste.

„Ja das ist ein Genetischer Fehler, denn auch mein älterer Bruder hat, aber diesen Effekt erlebe ich nun zum allerersten mal. Wieso war ich bewusstlos?"

„Nun ihr Körper reagierte auf den Heiltrank gegen Furunkel mit einer starken Toxikologischen Reaktion.

Durch den dabei entstehenden Schmerzschock brachen sie zusammen und wurden bewusstlos."

„Und wieso erinnere ich mich nicht mehr daran?" fragte ich und gerade dabei komplett aufzustehen, wurde aber von der Dame verhindert indem sie mich wieder in das Bett drückte.

„Sie sollen liegenbleiben. Die Erinnerungslücke kommt wahrscheinlich durch Verdrängung an den Unfall."

„Wie lange soll ich hierbleiben?"

„Ich will sie heute Nacht noch hier haben, zwecks Beobachtung."

Mein Protest wurde sofort abgeschmettert als sie sagte: „Oder ich behalte sie das ganze Wochenende hier."

Ich starrte sie ungläubig an.

Leise auf Deutsch, meinen Körper verfluchend machte ich mir es in dem Bett so gemütlich wie möglich.

Die Ärztin sah mich erst verwundert dann wütend an bevor sie mir ebenfalls auf Deutsch antwortete:

„Mister Treshold was sind das für Schmutzige Wörter die sie da benutzen. So etwas will ich in meinem Reich nicht hören."

Ich sah sie verwirrt an: „Si... Sie sprechen Deutsch?" stammelte ich.

„Ja" antwortete sie mir.

Ich konnte nun spüren wie mir das Blut in das Gesicht schoss und ich mich stumm selbst verfluchte.

Madame Pomfrey wandte sich an Neville: „Mister Longbottom. Ihre Wunden sind ausreichend verheilt und Mister Treshold geht es gut wie sie sehen also können sie nun gehen."

Neville und ich verabschiedeten uns, als er ging und dachte in Ruhe nach als Madame Pomfrey wieder in ihrem Büro verschwand.

(Verdammt Verdammt Verdammt. Das ist schlimmer als ich gedacht habe. Die Ärztin vermutet was und ich bin hier an das Bett gefesselt. Dabei wollte ich heute mir einen Geländeplan aus dem Büro des Hausmeisters organisieren. Zum Glück ist das Treffen mit dem Einsatzteam erst morgen Abend und ich kann mich noch etwas ausruhen, aber durch diesen Zusammenbruch wurde fast alles verhindert )

Ich griff nach dem Schlaftrank, den Pomfrey hingestellt hatte und trank ihn in einem Zug aus damit ich schnell Schlafen konnte um Morgen so Früh wie möglich zu verschwinden.

**Nacht zum Sonntag**

**Terra; Irgendwo in den Schottischen Highlands; Der verbotene Wald.**

Leise schlich ich durch den Wald um zum Treffpunkt mit dem Einsatzteam zu kommen.

Mein Feldtarnanzug saß perfekt und die Schulrobe war in einer Tragetasche die ich mir umgehängt hatte.

In der ferne konnte ich schon das leichte Grollen von zwei Harrakoni Strahltriebwerken hören, was auf eine Valkyrie deutete.

Ich schätzte die Entfernung zum Schloss ab, dachte mir ich bin weit genug und aktivierte mein Talriak zu Kommunikationszwecken.

„Tandja an Einsatzteam, bitte kommen."

Der Rückruf ließ mich grinsen.

„Hier Brostin sind bereit abgeholt zu werden."

Brostin von der 87 Kompanie war ein Feldwebel und ein alter bekannter von mir weswegen ich meine Schritte beschleunigte.

Ich überbrückte die fehlenden zwei Kilometer in Rekordzeit und stieß dann auf eine Lichtung mit einer Valkyrie.

Ein Gruppe von zehn Soldaten standen um die Valkyrie und sicherten sie ab.

Mittendrin war auch ein ziemlich großer Soldat mit einem Flammenwerfer, Brostin, auf den ich zuging.

Er nickte mir zu und flüsterte mir ein „Leutnant Malzeres" zu während er kritisch die Umgebung beobachtete.

Mir fiel auf das sie sehr wenig Stahl am Körper hatten und wahrscheinlich wie ich mit Bioware vollgepumpt waren.

Eine der Soldatinnen, Uraagan stand auf ihrem Brustschild, holte gerade mehrere Metallbehälter heraus.

„Was ist da drin, Brostin?"

Er besah sich kurz die Behälter bevor er mir antwortete: „Lustiges Spielzeug in Form von Carl Gustaffs und eine Revolverkanone. Eine Mauser BK-27 um genau zu sein. Dazu genügend Munition,

in Form von APDS, um ein Terranisches Panzerregiment auszulöschen. Was macht die Zielperson?"

„Verhält sich ruhig. Das erste anklopfen hat nicht funktioniert. Entweder sind noch keine Shengai in der Schule oder sie halten sich noch zurück."

„Geländeplan?"

„Negativ, das Organisieren ist schwerer als gedacht. Aber der Hausmeister besitzt meines Wissens nach einen."

Der Durchmesser des Anti technologischen Bannkreises beträgt nach einer groben Schätzung circa 16 Kilometer.

Eine Soldatin verließ in ihrer Raumrüstung die Valkyrie und trug zwei weitere Behälter, die an ihren Armen befestigt waren.

Mit leichter Verwunderung stellte ich fest das es sich um die Stabsärztin handelte die mein Aufwachen überwachte.

Sie nickte mir zu, warf mir dann ein Funkgerät zu.

Mit Verwunderung starrte ich auf das SEM 52 SL in meiner Hand.

„Wo habt ihr das denn ausgegraben?" fragte ich

„Eine kleine Leihgabe vom gepanzerten Blut. Genau wie das hier." er zeigte auf das an einem Container angelehnte G3, ebenfalls Deutscher Produktion.

„Laut Geheimdienst wird in diesem Gebiet, bis auf unsere nette Ärztin, alles Funktionieren was wir dabeihaben."

„Luftunterstützung?"

„Negativ weder schnelle Evacs noch schwere Shilkas Bombardements. Dafür werden ab nächste Woche fünf AWACS, vom Typ Boeing E-3 _Sentry,_ die wir den Franzosen untergeschoben haben, den Luftraum überwachen. Sie sollen unsere Frühwarnung sein. Das gepanzerte Blut hat übrigens die Sachana Airbase in Stadum errichtet. Die Bundeswehr war zum Glück schnell einsichtig nachdem wir ihnen die Situation erklärt hatten."

Ich musste über diesen Runing Gag grinsen aber bevor wir unser Gespräch fortsetzen konnten wurden wir von der Ärztin unterbrochen.

„Leutnant Malzeres. Haben sie kurz Zeit?" fragte sie mich.

Ich nickte ihr zu verabschiedete mich von Brostin und folgte ihr in die Valkyrie die nun leer war.

„Meine Sensorphalanx meldete mir das sie Probleme mit ihrer Bioware haben."

Wieder nickte ich und erzählte ihr in kurzen Sätzen meine Probleme.

Nachdem ich geendet hatte wand sie sich ab um mir einen Chemiecocktail zusammenzumischen.

Die kurze freie Zeit nutzend aktivierte ich eine der Konsolen im Transporter damit ich die neuesten Einsatzdaten der Allianz ansehen konnte.

(Das 4. RKG hatte endlich seinen Auftrag in 567D.4 beendet und flog zurzeit zur Flottenzentralwelt Circene zwecks Reorganisation. Hmm keine neuen Informationen wegen des 1. RKG. Wo stecken die bloß schon wieder?)

Ein leises Räuspern hinter mir ließ mich herumfahren und ich sah die Ärztin mit einem dampfenden Becher stehen.

„Hier das ist für sie."

Ich nickte, trank den Inhalt mit einem Zug und verzog die Miene wegen dem Brechreiz verursachenden Gefühl.

Bevor ich die Ärztin verfluchen konnte stampfte Brostin in den Transporter und sprach uns beide an.

„Tandja, Kelorna. Wir wollen aufbrechen."

Beim verlassen der Valkyrie schnappte ich mir eins der G3 und noch eine P8.

Draußen war das Team zu einer Marschkolonne formiert wobei Uraagan mit der BK-27 die komplette Rechte Front abdeckte.

Es war beeindruckend wie sie die fast 200 Kilogramm schwere Maschinenkanone trug als würde sie nichts wiegen.

Wir marschierten in einem schnellen Marschtempo in Richtung Hogwarts, während hinter uns die Valkyrie abhob.

500 Meter vor beginn des Bannkreises stoppten wir in einem ausgetrockneten Flusslauf.

Tandros und Brostin stellten in einem Umkreis von 25 Metern um mich herum ihre Behälter ab, aktivierten sie und entfernten sich schnell.

Silbrige Flüssigkeit lief aus den Containern und die Nanomaschinen begannen damit einen unterirdischen Stützpunkt aufzubauen.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr und stellte nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick zum Himmel fest das es schon fast 5 Uhr Morgens war.

„Sie haben die Wachzeit für Kinder weit überschritten." meinte Kelorna mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

Ich sah sie mürrisch an, sagte aber nichts.

Still zog ich meine Schulkleidung aus meiner Tasche, legte dafür meine Neuerwerbungen hinein und streifte mir meine Robe über.

Mental machte ich mir eine Notiz über die Lage des Stützpunktes und wandte mich an Brostin.

„Treffen in 0730 nahe der Hütte." Er nickte und ich verabschiedete mich von ihnen mit einem schnellen Militärischen Signal.

Das Letzte was ich vom Kampftrupp sah, war Uraagan die mit ihrer Maschinenkanone gerade auf einen Baum kletterte.

Die 8 Kilometer legte ich in einer halben Stunde zurück und erreichte nach kurzem Sprint über offenes Gelände den See.

Dort lief ich weiter zu der Höhle die fast zum Schloss führte.

Zum Glück waren in den Wänden der Höhle ziemlich viele Löcher so das man die 200 Meter gut durchkam.

Als ich nach kurzer Zeit dann endlich wieder vor den Schlossmauern war rannte ich nach links, am geschlossenen Eingangsportal vorbei.

Das Seil das an der Wand befestigt war war immer noch da und ich kletterte in den zweiten Stock.

Oben angekommen zog ich das Seil hoch, rollte es zusammen und verstaute es in meiner Tasche.

Leise schlich ich aus dem Klassenzimmer zum Thema Muggelkunde und schlich in Richtung Gryfindorturm.

Bevor ich aber das Treppenhaus erreichen konnte, es lag um die Ecke, erschien eine Katze.

Es war Mrs. Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters und sie starrte mich direkt an.

In diesem Moment schlug der Flashback mit Voller Wucht zu.


	5. Chapter 4

Vorwort: Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken die diese Story lesen. Vor allem danke ich denjenigen die sich diese Story in ihre Favoriten gelegt hatten

Noch mehr Freuen würde ich mich aber über ein Paar Kommentare und jemanden der Vielleicht meine Story Beta lesen würde.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört von den Harry Potter Figuren und Orten nichts. Geistige Eigentumsrechte gehören Joanne K. Rowling

Weitere Personen und Ortschaften in dieser Story entstammen meiner Fiktion (Ausnahme: Teilweise benutze ich reale Ortschaften)

_Aus dem Tagebuch von Tandja Malzeres._

_Schlafregulatoren sind super. Damit kann man schön die Nacht durchmachen und sieht am nächsten morgen nicht wie ein Zombie aus._

**Unbekannter Ort. Zeit und Datum: Unbekannt.**

Geräusche und Gerüche drangen auf mich ein.

Ich war auf einem Schlachtfeld.

Artilleriegranaten schlugen überall um mich herum ein und das Kom war erfüllt mit panischen anfragen nach Verstärkung.

Ein seltsames kleines Wesen stand vor mir.

Es hatte gewaltige Reisszähne und Krallen die irgendwie nicht zu den Proportionen passten.

Ich ging in Kampfstellung und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

Das Wesen beobachtete mich weiterhin und tat auch nichts als ich dann zu trat um es auszuschalten.

In dem Moment wo das Monster gegen ein unsichtbares Hindernis prallte wurde meine Sicht wieder normal und die Geräusche und Gerüche verschwanden.

Ich war wieder in Hogwarts, im zweiten Stock und sah mit entsetzen wie Mrs Norris am Boden lag, schwer getroffen von meinem Tritt.

Ein schneller blick auf meine Uhr verriet mir das nur 2 Minuten vergangen waren.

Geräusche erklangen hinter mir und als ich mich umdrehte sah ich den Hausmeister mit Professor Sinistra den Gang entlangkommen.

Fluchend rannte ich los in Richtung Treppenhaus.

(Hoch oder Runter?)

Ich entschied mich für abwärts, zog das Seil aus meiner Tasche, befestigte den Haken am Geländer und seilte mich hinab.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen zog ich einmal kräftig und das Seil fiel mit einem Stück Geländer hinab.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter und ich hörte einen Zauberspruch als ich panisch das Seil wieder zusammenrollte.

Ich sprang zur Seite und an der Stelle wo ich noch vor drei Sekunden stand schlug ein roter Lichtblitz ein.

Wieder griff ich in meine Tasche und holte die Pistole und eine Atemmaske heraus.

Als ich in Richtung Hausmeisterbüro loslief zog ich in der Bewegung die Maske auf und entsicherte die Pistole.

(Filch ist oben, das ist die Chance nach der Karte zu suchen.)

Ich musst mich kurz orientieren bevor ich den Weg zu seinem Büro fand.

Die Kopfschmerzen durch den Flashback waren immer noch vorhanden und ich fühlte mich ziemlich beschissen als ich endlich vor dem Büro ankam.

Bei meinem Griff in die Tasche um nach einem Schalldämpfer zu suchen musste ich Festellen das ich keinen Mitgenommen hatte.

Meine eigene Unzuverlässigkeit verfluchend, lief ich wieder los.

Die Tür war zu massiv um sie mit diesem Körper aufzubrechen und die Waffe war einfach zu laut um einen Schuss abzugeben.

Als ich um eine Ecke kam, rammte ich etwas und fiel hin.

Es war Professor Sinistra die ebenfalls am Boden lag und mich anstarrte.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, rief einen „EXPELLIARMUS" und bevor ich reagieren konnte, flog meine Pistole aus meiner Hand in Richtung Boden wo sie nach kurzer Zeit, außerhalb meiner Reichweite, schlitternd liegenblieb.

Ich sprang auf den Professor und rammte ihr meine Faust in den Solarplexus woraufhin sie bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden noch schlimmer als ich wankend aufstand, zur Pistole ging, sie aufhob und wieder in die Tasche packte.

Ich überprüfte kurz mit einem Griff an den Hals ob sie in Ordnung war, bevor ich wieder losging.

Diesmal zum Gryfindorturm.

Auf dem Weg dorthin verstaute ich meine Atemmaske wieder in der Tasche und selbige versteckte ich im viertem Stock hinter einer Statue nahe des Trophäenraumes.

Vor dem Bild murmelte ich ein „Caput Draconis." ohne das Bild anzusehen und schlich weiter hoch zum Schlafzimmer.

Ein Kurzer Kontrollblick zu meinen Zimmergenossen zeigte mir das sie noch schliefen was mich dazu brachte eine schnelle Dusche zu nehmen.

Frisch geduscht und dank einer ganzem Streifen Spezieller Tabletten, ohne Kopfschmerzen mehr, betrat ich 25 Minuten später wieder den Raum, wo ich leise zu meinem Bett ging um mich umzuziehen.

Ein leises Rascheln warnte mich vor und einen Augenblick später erschien Ron der mich verwundert anstarrte.

„Markus so früh wach?" flüsterte er leise.

„Ja ich will Joggen gehen. Hab ich dich geweckt?" beantwortete ich sein Frage in der gleichen Lautstärke mit einer Gegenfrage.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte mich an.

„Was ist los Chummer?" fragte ich ihn nachdem ich meine Kampfstiefel wieder anzog.

„Du läufst in dieser Kleidung?"

Ich sah an mir herunter und fand es für mich nicht gerade seltsam in Tarnkleidung zu laufen.

Langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in meinen Verstand was er meinte und nervös antwortete ich ihm: „Nun ja, ich bin es gewohnt so zu laufen. Hast du übrigens Interesse mitzumachen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich verließ zum zweiten mal den Schlafraum heute.

Im Eiltempo durchschritt ich den, immer noch leeren, Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Ausgang.

Kaum durchschritt ich das Loch um in den Gang zu kommen hörte ich eine Frau einen „STUPOR" schreien.

Etwas traf mich in die Seite und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

**Sonntag**

**Terra; Irgendwo in den Schottischen Highlands; Hogwarts**

Das erste was ich hörte war die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey die einen Diagnosezauber auf mich sprach.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah verschwommen mehrere Gestalten über mir.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte ich in die Runde und hielt mir den Kopf wegen der Schmerzen.

Mein Blick fokussierte sich als mir Professor McGonagall antwortete.

„Entschuldigung aber es gab hier einen Angriff und da sie so früh unterwegs waren dachte ich..."

„Das ich es bin." beendete ich ihren Satz.

„Da stellt sich mir eine Frage was sie so früh draußen vorhatten?" fragte sie mich nun

„Ich wollte eine Runde laufen. Wer wurde angegriffen?"

„Das brauchen sie nicht zu wissen und ich will nicht das sie vor dem offiziellen Aufstehen, das gilt auch für das Wochenende, sich außerhalb ihres Turmes oder dem Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten."

Ich nickte zum Zeichen das ich es verstanden hatte.

„Ach ja Treshold. 50 Punkte Abzug wegen unerlaubten Aufhalten außerhalb der erlaubten Bereiche."

Bevor ich zum Protest ansetzen konnte drückte mir Madame Pomfrey einen dampfenden Becher in die Hand und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich nachdem ich erst die Ärztin und dann den Becher anstarrte.

„Laut meinem Diagnosezauber leiden sie unter Kopfschmerzen.

Das sollte ihnen helfen." antwortete sie mir

Bedenklich hob ich den Becher an meine Lippen und nippte vorsichtig daran.

„Und 20 Punkte für Gryffindor dafür das du deine körperliche Fitness erhalten willst."

Ich sah verwundert zu Pomfrey als sie das sagte. Während McGonagall sie böse anstarrte.

„Poppy kann ich sie kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Die beiden Frauen standen auf, entfernten sich von mir und unterhielten sich leise miteinander.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf meine Uhr stellte ich fest das es schon kurz vor sieben war.

Ein Blick rundherum zeigte mir das ich mich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors befand.

Mit jedem Schluck von dem trank verschwanden meine Kopfschmerzen immer mehr und ich stand, den Becher auf einen nahen Tisch abstellend, von dem Sofa auf.

Ein Geräusch aus Richtung Portal lies mich herumfahren.

Professor Sinistra betrat den Raum, sah mich an und ging zu den beiden anderen.

Das Gespräch wurde etwas Lauter und ich konnte einige Wortfetzen verstehen.

„...as is.. er. I.. ….in mir ...ie... ….er das er …. angegriffen …." sprach die Astrolehrerin und zeigte auf mich.

Im Kopf berechnete ich schon Marschrouten und Fluchtpläne.

(Ersteinmal die Zielperson KO schlagen. Danach in den vierten Stock und die Ausrüstung schnappen. Flucht durch das Eingangsportal, runter zum Wald und zum Team.)

Bevor ich aber meine Gedanken zu ende denken konnte näherte sich McGonagall.

„Treshold wo waren sie heute Nacht?"

Ich sah die Lehrerin verwirrt an bevor ich antwortete: „Im Bett, schlafen. Wieso?"

„Weil Professor Sinistra der festen Meinung ist das sie es waren der sie angegriffen hat." sagte sie und zeigte auf die andere Professorin.

„Sie wurde angegriffen? Womit und wann?" fragte ich mit jedem Quäntchen Schauspielerei die mir zu Verfügung stand.

„Heute morgen, kurz vor 6 Uhr." sagte Sinistra die gerade mit Pomfrey näher kam.

„Sie tragen nämlich die gleiche Kleidung wie unser Geheimnisvoller Eindringling."

Ich sah sie ungläubig an.

(Woher wusste sie welche Kleidung ich trug. Natürlich. Sie muss es gesehen haben als wir hinfielen. Verdammte Roben.)

„Und ich kann es beweisen das sie es waren. Denn sie trugen eine dieser Muggel Waffen und eine seltsame, ebenfalls Mugelmässige, Maske bei sich." sagte sie noch hinterher.

Ich nickte vorsichtig.

„Was für eine Waffe?" fragte ich.

„Eine dieser kurzen Dinger. Ich glaube Muggel nennen sie Maschinenpistolen."

(Maschinenpistole? Maschinenpistole? Wie kann man eine P8 als eine Maschinenpistole bezeichnen.)

„Ich besitze keine Maschinenpistole und habe noch nie in meinem Leben eine benutzt." sagte ich und hoffte das mein Glück ausreichen würde.

„Aber sie wissen was das ist." McGonagall. Es war auch keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung.

Wieder nickte ich.

„Dann haben sie bestimmt nichts dagegen das wir ihre Sachen überprüfen." Ich sah sie verwirrt an.

„Eigentlich schon aber da es der Aufklärung dient bleibt mir keine andere Wahl." antwortete ich ihr und leitete die kleine Gruppe zum Schlafzimmer.

Oben angekommen war der Rest schon Wach und sah verwirrt die Lehrerinnen an.

Ich nickte Ron zu und führte Sinistra zu meinen Sachen.

Sie begann sofort mit einem „Accio Maschinenpistole" und ich war so was von froh das uns das gepanzerte Blut keine Waffen dieser Art geliefert hatte.

Nichts geschah und die Professorin sah verwirrt Professorin McGonagall an.

„Gibt es noch andere Waffen?" fragte mich McGonagall.

Abermals nickte ich.

„Es gibt noch Pistolen, Gewehre, Maschinengewehre und eine Große Reihe weiterer Waffentypen die ich nicht alle kenne. Außerdem Rate ich davon ab die Waffen mittels eines des Accio Zaubers zu suchen. Wenn nämlich diese geladen sind kann es zu Problemen führen." meinte ich und sah in die Runde.

In meinem Kopf rotierten die Marsch und Fluchtpläne und ich kam auf keine Möglichkeit schnell genug alles zusammenzusammeln um hier rechtzeitig wegzukommen.

Allein schon das Zusätzliche Gewicht das meine Zielperson und die Kampfausrüstung darstellte würde eine leichte Flucht verhindern.

Von dem Marsch durch den Wald zu einem Vernünftigen Evac Punkt, wo die Allianz uns nicht nur abholen könnte ganz zu schweigen.

„Markus, was ist los?" Harry sprach mich an.

Mit einem kurzen: „Später" wimmelte ich ihn ab. Während Professor Sinistra trotz meiner Warnung mit dem Accio Zauberspruch versuchte meine Waffen herzuholen

(Wie weit ist die Reichweite des Zauberspruchs?)

Zum Glück verzichteten sie auf eine Überprüfung per Hand und so konnte ich abwarten was passieren würde und hoffen das die Reichweite nun doch nicht so hoch war das meine Ausrüstung die im 4 Stock war hergeholt wurde.

Minuten vergingen und es passierte überhaupt nichts.

Während meine Stubenkameraden die Lehrerinnen und mich verwirrt ansahen, wurde ich wiederum von Professorin Sinistra angestarrt.

Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu Urteilen verdächtigte sie mich schon.

Im Augenwinkel sah ich einen der Vorhänge rascheln und in dem Moment wo ich genauer hinsah kam auch schon Seamus, komplett angezogen raus.

Sein Gesicht war immer noch Knallrot und machte den Haaren von Ron Konkurrenz.

Er sah auch etwas missmutig aus wie man seinem Gesichtsausdruck ansehen konnte.

Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln war ja der Damenbesuch unangekündigt.

Ein schneller Blick auf meine Uhr zeigte mir das es kurz nach 7 Uhr war und das Treffen bald anstand.

Ich wurde leicht unruhig und beobachtete die beiden Professorinnen während sie wieder miteinander diskutierten.

Die Zeit verrann viel zu schnell und irgendwann wurde ich erlöst als die beiden wieder gingen.

Beim Rausgehen sah mich Sinistra böse an.

Sofort kamen die anderen an mich heran und bombardierten mich mit Fragen.

Ich wimmelte sie ab und wiederholte mein Angebot an die anderen eine Runde Joggen zu gehen was ich mit verwundertem Entsetzen quittierte.

Auf dem Weg nach unten und aus dem Schloss heraus begegnete ich so gut wie keinem anderen Schüler.

Verwundert hatte es mich ja nicht da es sich heute um einen Sonntag handelte.

Als ich dann endlich das Eingangsportal schlug ich ein gemütliches Tempo an und lief in Richtung Wald.

Kurz vor erreichen des selbigen bog ich scharf nach Links ab und lief am Waldrand entlang.

Nachdem ich eine alte und Baufällige Hütte passierte, die scheinbar bewohnt war, beschleunigte ich mein Tempo etwas und lief an dem Waldausläufer entlang.

Kurz hinter dem Waldausläufer, an einer Stelle von wo man das Schloss nicht sehen konnte, stoppte ich und sah in den Wald hinein.

Es raschelte kurz und Brostin, in einem Ghillie Anzug steckend, tauchte auf.

Er trug kein, wie ich es erwartet hätte, Scharfschützengewehr, sondern eine G3 dessen Teile mit einem Digitaldruck optisch getarnt waren.

Ich schritt an ihn heran und grinste.

„Schick siehst du aus." sagte ich nach einer kurzen Musterung.

Er sah mich genervt an.

„Und du bist spät dran."

„Außerplanmäßige Aktivitäten meiner Bioware haben mich ausgeknockt. Die Technik ist scheinbar nicht ganz sicher."

Er sah mich verwirrt an bevor er in Kommandocode Sprache verfiel: „Schäden?"

„Ziviler verdacht"

„Anzahl?"

„7 Personen"

„Höhe"

„2 Hoch. Rest normal"

„Ausfälle?"

„Negativ, aber Funktionsstörungen."

„Zielperson?"

„Gehört zum Kreis."

„Ausrüstung?"

„Intakt aber kompromittiert."

„Gefahr?"

„Hoch."

„Aktivität?"

„immer noch sauber."

Er entspannte sich merklich und sah sich wieder um.

Das Knacken eines Astes lies mich herumfahren und in Richtung Wald blicken.

Ein Massiger Schemen war zu erkennen und aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich wie Brostin verschwand.

Das Bellen eines Hundes war zu hören und der Riese Hagrid tauchte auf.

Er sah mich verwundert an und ich begann wegen dem Hund an Still zu beten.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte mich Hagrid nach dem er nur ein paar Meter entfernt von mir Stand, denn Hund an seiner Leine festhaltend.

„Frühsport" antwortete ich als wäre es eine Lappalie.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sich um.

Scheinbar konnte er nichts entdecken also schaute er wieder zu mir.

„Aber das du mir nicht in den Wald gehst." meinte er und verschwand mit einem „Komm Fang"

Schon kurz nach dem Hagrid verschwunden war stand Brostin wieder auf.

„Das war knapp." meinte er grinsend.

Ich nickte und sah auf die Uhr.

„Kurz vor neun. Wird Zeit das ich zum Frühstück gehe."

Brostin nickte und nachdem wir uns auf eine Nacht in 3 Tagen zu einem Erneuten Treffen vereinbart hatten verschwand auch er wieder im Wald.

Auch ich lief wieder los und schlug in einem bogen den Pfad zum Schloss hoch.


End file.
